1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner particle for liquid development and a method for manufacturing the same, a liquid developer, a liquid developer cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
The method for developing an electrostatic latent image in an electrophotographic process is broadly classified into a dry developing method and a wet developing method.
The dry developing method is a method of adhesion of a toner to an electrostatic latent image by using a powder toner. On the other hand, the wet developing method is a method of adhesion of a toner by using a liquid developer including a toner having been dispersed.
In recent years, needs for printing to be individually coped with on demand have increased, and application of an electrophotographic process not necessitating a printing plate is being discussed.
As conventional toners for liquid development for use in liquid developers, spherical or agglomerating particles obtained by dispersing a pigment singly or resin in which a pigment is dispersed in a liquid are known.